


History is Written by the Survivors

by Fides



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little coda to the Season 1 episode 'Captain Jack Harkness'</p>
            </blockquote>





	History is Written by the Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of this story was kindly made by tinypinkmouse. For further details see http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1074257.html

"Killed in action saving his men... Ordered them home while valiantly holding the Germans off..." That was the official story. The story Jack knew. The story that got recorded.

The story they decided on.

But that wasn't the real story.

The real story of how Captain Jack Harkness's plane got shot down was just that bit different. The real story of how his men left him to the enemy was not nearly as heroic and honourable.

The real story started with two men kissing in a club. But who wanted to talk about that?

Especially the way the story ended.


End file.
